fleetwoodmacfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine McVie
Christine Anne McVie, nee Perfect (born 12th July 1943) is a British singer, songwriter and keyboard player who joined Fleetwood Mac in 1970. Before Fleetwood Mac Coming from a musical family, Christine turned against her father's aspirations for her to become a concert pianist at an early stage. By 1967 she was playing in blues outfit Chicken Shack and sharing lead vocals with guitarist/founder Stan Webb. She recorded two albums with them and sang on their hit cover of the Etta James standard I'd Rather Go Blind. Chicken Shack were on the Blue Horizon record label with Fleetwood Mac and the two bands toured together. She played piano on their second album Mr. Wonderful and soon became an item with their bassist John McVie whom she married in 1968. McVie announced her retirement from music soon after her wedding. By 1970 however, the band and their wives were living together communally in Hampshire. McVie contributed piano and backing vocals to the subsequent album Kiln House but the band were struggling following the departure of their founder Peter Green and she was invited to join the band full time shortly afterwards. Fleetwood Mac McVie remained with Fleetwood Mac for another twenty-eight years despite her divorce from John in 1978. After the band experienced a revival of success in 1975, several of her songs became international hit singles for the band including Say You Love Me, Don't Stop, You Make Loving Fun, Little Lies and Everywhere. Her song Songbird became a live anthem for the group and for many years was chosen to finish their concerts. She retired from touring in 1990 and only contributed in a remote capacity to 1995's Time album. She rejoined briefly when the commercially successful line-up with Lindsey Buckingham and Stevie Nicks reformed for the live album The Dance in 1997 but left altogether the following year citing a dislike of flying and a desire to live in England again after the band had emigrated to the United States in 1974. In 2014, Christine McVie rejoined Fleetwood Mac full-time. Although no new material has subsequently been issued under the band name, a collaborative album, Lindsey Buckingham Christine McVie, featuring all band members except for Stevie Nicks, was released in 2017. Personal life Christine and John McVie were divorced in 1976 but continued together as band members for many years to come. The song Don't Stop was written for John as the divorce was going through. Other love affairs included with the group's lighting engineer Curry Grant, for whom she wrote You Make Loving Fun, and The Beach Boys' Dennis Wilson for who she wrote Only Over You. Her second husband was Portuguese musician Eddy Quintela with whom she wrote several Mac songs including the 1987 smash hit Little Lies. This marriage ended in divorce in 2003. Her, brother, John Perfect, contributed saxophone to the instrumental track What a Shame from 1971's Future Games while his son, Dan Perfect, would later produce, play guitar on and contribute songwriting to McVie's 2004 solo album In the Meantime. Albums with Chicken Shack 40 Blue Fingers, Freshly Packed and Ready To Serve (1968) OK Ken? (1969) Solo albums Christine Perfect (1970) Christine McVie (1984) In the Meantime (2004) With Lindsey Buckingham Lindsey Buckingham Christine McVie (2017) Guest appearances on solo albums by Fleetwood Mac members Backing vocals only except where stated